Finis
Finis is the fifth and final Zombies map that is part of the "Second Chance" saga. It takes place nearly a full day following the disaster at the Unit 14 relay station. Overview Finis is set in the city of Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. There, Unit 14 has occupied and fortified one of the city's most prominent towers, turning it into one of their last bases. The map is split into two sections, with one part being set around the tower and the other being set on the bottom floors of the tower itself. Story Following the disastrous, yet successful, mission at the Unit 14 relay station at the Arakan Range, the team manage to use Doctor Smith's helmet cam to identify the Mob Boss as the leader of Unit 14. Using facial recognizition, the team is able to locate him at Dubai, where he was setting up an brand new headquarters with Unit 14 within the city. Learning that the headquarters was also where Unit 14 has stored their most deadliest creations, the team prepares for the worst. Assaulting the building with a small military force, the team is inserted through the lobby of the building, where their suspicions are confirmed; Unit 14 was throwing everything they had at them, including their zombies. Fighting through the building, they are contacted by the Mob Boss through the building's intercom system, telling the group that they will not succeed in their mission, saying he will be extracted from the site within moments. However, TJ manages to use a Black Hat PDA to hack into the building's security systems, locating the Mob Boss near the roof. Fighting to the roof, the four then confront the Mob Boss on the roof. The Mob Boss then explains to the four on how they reminded him of his former men, the ones who preserved his soul in the Summoning Key so long ago. Roach interrupts, saying they sacrificed themselves to save the universe from Unit 14's mess. The Mob Boss merely laughs, saying that all of this started because of their own experiments at the Humane Labs before engaging them in a final battle. After a long fight, Chris is able to shoot the Mob Boss in the shoulder, wounding him. The Mob Boss then stumbles off the roof, but is caught by Roach. Roach then offers to spare the man, but he refuses, instead kicking Roach, causing him to lose his grip and sending the Mob Boss pummeling to his death. With the Mob Boss' death, Unit 14 was disbanded, and all of their work was eradicated. Unknown to them all, their work still lingered on; within a place that was sealed off from the rest of reality. However, it wouldn't remain like that for much longer... Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Candy Rock Beer - 3000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * TBA. Easter Eggs Main Quest * TBA. Songs * Arabian Endgame * Foe * Leviathan Audio Logs * TBA. Navigation Category:Second Chance